This invention relates generally to an attachment for wheeled carts and more particularly to a device that serves to lift cables out of the way of the wheels. There are a number of situations in which the movement of carts carrying various types of equipment is impeded by the cables and wires that are associated with the equipment. Electrical apparatus, medical instruments, television cameras and monitors, and similar equipment have cables that often lie on the floor as the cart and equipment is moved thereon. As a result, the cables either impede the cart movement or become damaged when the cart runs over them.
Attempts have been made at using small diameter or flat cables, but the cables are still run over by the cart and subjected to impact and continual wear. Other attempts have been made at using larger wheels on the cart to reduce the obstruction. However, this concept requires additional expense in the wheel construction, and again does not prevent the cables from being run over. At the present time, the electrical, and more particularly T.V., cables are usually simpled pulled out of the way by hand thereby resulting in an inconvenient and time consuming task which can seriously impair the efficiency of the operator.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a device for preventing electrical cables and the like from catching on or under the wheels of a cart carrying the attached apparatus as it is rolled along the floor.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described which receives and lifts cables encountered by the wheels in order to prevent cables on the floor from being run over by the cart.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described that is adapted for firm attachment to the yoke of a swivel castor type wheel.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described having a portion thereof that rides on the floor ahead of the wheel in order to readily receive a cable, and yet is constructed so as not to damage or be caught up on the floor.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described that includes a cable lifting plate which is hingedly supported in order to easily follow the contour of the floor.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described that is economically constructed and easily attached to either existing equipment carrying carts or when the carts are manufactured.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.